EP145
}} A Farfetch'd Tale (Japanese: ウバメのもり！カモネギをさがせ！！ Forest! Search for !!) is the 145th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 27, 2000 and in the United States on March 17, 2001. Blurb An inexperienced young Trainer mistakenly scares off his own Farfetch'd. Ash and friends are happy to help, but will have to find it before Team Rocket, their stomachs as empty as their piggy bank, can get their hands on this savory Pokémon. Plot , with a map in hand, guides and through the Ilex Forest. The group soon comes across a boy commanding his to use "cutting attack", but Farfetch'd disregards its completely. Ash steps in and informs the boy that " attack" is the correct name. The embarrassed boy then tells Farfetch'd to use "Cut", but even so, Farfetch'd refuses to obey. The boy, who introduces himself as , explains that he is a beginning Trainer and sometimes has trouble remembering the names of attacks. He wants to be able to make "purifying charcoal" like his father does. Brock explains to Ash and Misty that purifying charcoal is that can also purify water and air. The Ilex Forest is world-famous for its purified charcoal; in fact, Brock even uses it for a recipe he calls "Brock's Rockin' Rice". Sylvester says that he needs to teach Farfetch'd how to cut wood into perfect blocks. Farfetch'd, however, doesn't look happy to be working with Sylvester. It appears to think very little of its Trainer. Ash can empathize with Sylvester and admits that he and initially struggled to work together before they became best friends. Sylvester and Farfetch'd are persuaded by Ash's words to try again. At the local Pokémon Center, Ash reports to that he has safely delivered the GS Ball to Kurt in Azalea Town. Ash also tells Oak of his , which he received from Kurt as a gift, and his , which he won from Bugsy, the Gym Leader. Ash's , , , and squeeze into the screen to wish Ash luck and the video call ends. Ash then sits down with his friends and learns that Goldenrod City is the location of the next Gym. Suddenly, Sylvester runs into the Center and asks Nurse Joy if she has seen his Farfetch'd; apparently, it has run away after Sylvester forgot a few attack names again. Nurse Joy suggests looking for Farfetch'd at his father's house, since Farfetch'd went there the previous time it ran away. Ash cheers up the despondent Sylvester by volunteering to accompany him to his house, and to search the forest if Farfetch'd cannot be found there. At Sylvester's house, his father Yosaku works alongside his at a hearth to make purifying charcoal. Yosaku receives the news that Farfetch'd has run away again and begins berating his son for being such a bad Trainer. Ash, feeling sorry for Sylvester, steps in and tells Yosaku that his son is trying his best and should not be pushed so hard. Sylvester's father is not impressed; he orders his son and his new friends out into the forest to look for Farfetch'd. Meanwhile, as continues to trudge through the forest, suddenly smells food and leads his teammates to a forest shrine with some offerings. Jessie and Meowth eat the buns before James can get a bite. Then, Farfetch'd walks out from behind a bush, unaware of Team Rocket. The trio corners the valuable Pokémon and decides to capture and sell it, using the money to buy lots of food. Elsewhere, Ash and the others soon reach the forest shrine and try to call out to Farfetch'd, to no avail. They decide to use all of their Pokémon, minus Misty's Goldeen and , to search for Farfetch'd. Brock, however, is forced to recall his before it s. Though Sylvester is concerned by Ash's Pokémon who seem to be too preoccupied to help with the search. Just as Misty is about to scold Ash for his misbehaving Pokémon, she spots her fast asleep on 's tail. The Pokémon manage to organize themselves and the group agrees to meet back at the shrine within the next hour before splitting off to search for Farfetch'd. Meanwhile, Farfetch'd momentarily evades Team Rocket by flying up on a tree branch, cutting several smaller branches with its leek, and causing them to fall on Team Rocket's heads. Jessie tosses Meowth upwards in frustration, but Farfetch'd easily hits him on the head, sending Meowth back down on Jessie's own head. Jessie then sends out her and ; Farfetch'd blocks Arbok's with its leek. Arbok dives for the leek, but misses. Finally, Lickitung uses its giant tongue to grab the leek before Jessie snatches the leek from it. Without its leek, Farfetch'd tries to run away, but Meowth captures it with a lasso. With Farfetch'd now secured in a net, James tries to eat the leek, but Jessie swipes it away and Meowth reminds him that the leek will make Farfetch'd complete, meaning more money could be made. spots Team Rocket with Farfetch'd and reports back to Ash. Having been discovered, Team Rocket performs their for Ash and Sylvester. Jessie sends out Arbok and Lickitung while Meowth kicks at Sylvester, allowing the trio to make a run for it. However, and use to cut the bag, freeing Farfetch'd. Before it can fly back to Sylvester, though, Farfetch'd is grabbed by Lickitung. James sends out his and , and orders the former to fire at Ash and his Pokémon, immobilizing them. As Arbok's Poison Sting heads straight for the helpless group, Brock's Onix erupts out of the ground and blocks the attack. Brock and Misty hurry towards them with their Pokémon, and Misty has Poliwag wash away the Sludge attack with its . Weezing and Victreebel then use and Razor Leaf respectively, but Ash orders to use to blow away Weezing's smoke. While Ash's Pokémon attack together, Sylvester expresses his wish to work with Farfetch'd the way Ash works with his Pokémon. Brock explains that Ash's team acts with one mind. Heracross s Team Rocket, sending the leek spinning up in the air. Jessie and Sylvester both dive for it, and Sylvester grabs it. This causes Farfetch'd to realize that he isn't such a bad Trainer after all. Sylvester promptly throws the leek to Farfetch'd, who goes onto free itself from Lickitung's grasp with a powerful . In a last-ditch attempt, Team Rocket dives toward Farfetch'd, but Sylvester orders Farfetch'd to use , which leaves Team Rocket completely worn out. Before they can run far, Farfetch'd uses Cut to down two big trees in front of Team Rocket's path. Then, Ash has Pikachu use , sending Team Rocket blasting off. Ash congratulates Sylvester for getting Farfetch'd to use Cut, and Misty and Brock comment on how well the pair worked as a team. Encouraged by Ash and the gang, Sylvester asks Farfetch'd to cut one of the trees into blocks for charcoal. After pausing to orient itself, like a true Cutting master, Farfetch'd executes a series of slashes, creating several perfectly-shaped blocks of wood. Later, Sylvester's father admits that he is proud of his son's growth. Yosaku also gives Ash and his friends some charcoal as a show of his gratitude. The group says their goodbyes before setting off for Goldenrod City. Major events * learns that there is a Gym in Goldenrod City. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * * Yosaku Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; at Professor Oak's lab) * ( ; at Professor Oak's lab) * ( ; at Professor Oak's lab) * ( ; at Professor Oak's lab) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Yosaku's) * * Trivia * When lets her Pokémon out, and are omitted; only and appear. ** Though that may be simply because she often does not use her Pokémon that have trouble functioning on land, such as Goldeen. * This is the last time in the that the GS Ball was mentioned, other than its appearance in a flashback in Hour of the Houndour. The producers planned to have it return, but they abandoned that plotline and shelved the idea. * In the Japanese version, tells to use 居合い抜き (iainuki) instead of the correct いあいぎり (iaigiri). The former is the Japanese term for quickly drawing one's sword, slashing, and then sheathing the sword, on which the move name いあいぎり is based. Errors * During the battle with , says, "Use your attack together!" He was probably directing the command to and , but his Pokémon don't appear to follow the order; Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, but Bulbasaur uses and (who isn't even capable of using Razor Leaf) uses . * While battling against Team Rocket, Sylvester commands Farfetch'd to use "Fury" instead of . Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: All We Wanna Do * Yosaku is Sylvester's father in the dub, while he is actually Sylvester's master in the original. * In the dub, the two dumplings on the forest guardian's shrine are referred to as 'butter rolls without the butter'. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de=Teamwork |fr_eu= |he=סיפורו של פרפג |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |sk= |hi=Farfetch'd की कहानी }} 145 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Teamwork es:EP147 fr:EP145 it:EP145 ja:無印編第145話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第146集